Ninja Rebirth
by Lady1Venus
Summary: A new Uchiha is to be born and all of Konoha is excited. Future sequel to "Blood Oath", "Blooming Blossom" and "Friendships". Warning: One swear word of the Fword


_Author's Notes: Sequel to "Friendships", "Blooming Blossom" and "Blood Oath", but is set into the future when Sasuke is an adult. The events of the 4__th__ Shinobi War never happened. OC, Kimi, belongs to Pikachu464. This is a point commission for Pikachu464._

Ninja Rebirth

Sometime after finally getting their heads out of their butts dealing with Itachi Uchiha killing not only his clan but hers as well, Sasuke Uchiha and Kimi Hatake had surrendered freely to the Leaf Village. At first Tsunade was going to throw the book at them and imprison them for life. However after some good amount of persuasion from not only Kakashi for Kimi's sake and Naruto and Sakura for Sasuke's sake, both criminals willingly gave up some Intel about the Akatsuki which allowed the Shinobi allied forces to stop a shinobi war from happening before it started.

From their knowledge, Tsunade gave the two a reprieve. However there was a catch to it. The two would not be able to be shinobis unless they could prove themselves as worthy of the title. The two would also have to do probation until the Hokage saw fit it be otherwise. The two agreed to the terms hole heartily.

In time though a shinobi war did break out from the remaining members of the Akatsuki who were not captured or killed and Kabuto. The causalities weren't as heavy as what could have been thanks to Tsunade reinstating Kimi and Sasuke back to active ninja status. Between the two and Naruto, the war was won with minimal falls. There were many injured but the death toll wasn't as high as a normal war. From winning the war, Naruto, Sasuke and Kimi were all promoted to Jonins.

A year after the war, Tsunade began to feel the pressure weighing heavily on her system with being Hokage and just as Naruto dreamed, she handed the position to him, making him the Seventh Hokage and everyone in the entire village and allies all looked up to Naruto as the greatest Hokage. He even eventually married Sakura, his childhood crush and Hinata moved on to marry a great shinobi from the village. Naruto even had the pleasure of marrying Sasuke and Kimi, being the first couple to be married by the Seventh Hokage.

With Naruto being Hokage now, one of his first orders as Hokage was to promote Sasuke from being a Jonin to ANBU, which the young man was one of the best. Kimi, remained a Jonin. Knowing her and Sasuke couldn't work in the same missions together, she had declined Naruto's offer to become an ANBU.

As being an ANBU member, Sasuke was often given assassinations and on one particular mission, he was going to be gone for an entire month. Kimi hated the idea of him being gone but that was his duty as a member of the ANBU Black Ops. Since the two weren't going to see each other for sometime, the two had an overly night of passion and then he was gone in the morning before she woke.

For that entire month, she missed him but continued with her duties as being a Sensei, just like her father, Kakashi. She was happy for the man who had found happiness and now she had the pleasure of being a sensei to a new set of Genins and one of those Genins happened to be her father's biological first child, who was just as smart as his father. The boy was named after his grandfather given the name Sakumo Hatake.

"Kimi-Sensei," Sakumo said as he noticed his sister looking paler than usual. He knew not to refer her as such when she was his teacher.

Kimi looked at her baby brother, though they weren't actually blood related. "I'm fine Sakumo."

Kimi's other students were Naruto's first-born son with Sakura and a Hyuga girl from Hinata Hyuga. For Kimi, she thought the girl was so cute. She had much of her mother's look, including her mother's shyness.

The girl saw her Sensei's distress and immediately activated her Byakugan. "Kimi-Sensei," she started. "Your chakra network is slightly off key."

Sakumo looked to the Hyuga girl. "What's that supposed to mean?" He was a smart kid but he was no Hyuga therefore couldn't comprehend the full extent of chakra flow.

"I think we should…" She never got to say anything more as Kimi suddenly staggered a little.

Her little brother was quick to be at her side just as she collapsed forward, falling into his arms. With him being a small child, he couldn't withstand her weight but was able to carefully lower her to the ground.

"What do we do!" shouted Minato, Naruto's son. The kid was quick to jump around like a jackrabbit, completely freaking out seeing his Sensei fall. He was so much like his father, it was crazy.

Sakumo glared at his team-mate. "Stop running around like a freaking stupid moron for one thing," spat the kid.

Minato glared at the young boy, who was younger than him. "Make me!" He stopped running and folded his arms.

Sakumo turned to the young Hyuga girl. "Hitomi!" he called to her. "Quick, go get some help. My Dad shouldn't be too far from here!

"Right!" The girl was quick to rush off, looking for the nearest person to help. Using her Byakugan she searched far enough ahead to where the nearest person was and ran there.

It took her a few minutes to get to a clearing where Kakashi was training a set of students. He was beginning to get up there in age, but he was happy being a Sensei. Unlike his first set of students, his new set were a lot easier to work with. They took their studies hard and trained well. And now all three were at Chunin level.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" cried out Hitomi as she approached the group.

Kakashi was quick to turn, surprised. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's…" she took a few quick breaths of air. "It's Kimi-Sensei. She's collapsed. Sakumo is with her and asked me to find you."

Kakashi looked to his students. "Training dismissed!" He then suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing just beside Minato, scaring the poor boy.

"AHHHH!" the boy jumped, falling on his butt. "Wish you wouldn't do that!"

Kakashi ignored the boy. Normally he would make a comment, making the kid frown but this time, joking was far from his mind.

"Kimi!" Kakashi rushed over to his children. "Son what happened?!"

"Honestly, dad, I don't know. One minute Kimi-Sensei was getting ready to teach us something and the next I noticed she looked paler than normal. Hitomi said her chakra flow seems off."

Kakashi listened as he pulled his adopted daughter around and into his arms. The woman was unconscious and she did look a little pale, almost sick even. He pulled Kimi into his arms and stood. "Sakumo, go and inform your mother I've taken Kimi to the hospital." He then looked to Minato and could see Hitomi running towards them. "Guess you three get the rest of the day off."

"Oh cool!" Minato announced.

Sakumo growled and ran over to the kid, punching him in the head. "No it's not cool! Kimi-Sensei is my sister and something is wrong!"

The Uzumaki kid crouched down holding his head. "OW! That hurts!" he whined.

Kakashi watched the two. 'So much like your father,' he mused to himself before disappearing in a puff of smoke, going straight to the hospital.

* * *

For two hours Kakashi waited, wondering what was wrong with his daughter. The woman had come so far. Going from losing her entire village as a child to gain a new father and eventually became a missing nin with her now husband Sasuke Uchiha only to return back a few years later into the Leaf shinobi ranks.

The man kept pacing the floor, not sure what to do. Yes he had a son to worry about but his mother was looking after him and the boy was a lot like Kakashi was at that age, very independent and self reliant. But that didn't stop the wariness in his heart. Kimi was his first child and he didn't care she wasn't his blood she was still his daughter.

"Hey Kakashi," said a familiar female voice.

The man swiftly turned at the sound, giving the familiar face a faint smile. He had already sensed her presence before she even opened her mouth. He still wore his mask over his face but that didn't stop him from smiling.

"Hello, Sakura. How is married life treating you?"

"One could ask you the same thing," she mused. "I'm not sure what is more amusing knowing you're a married a man, someone I never thought would settle down or the fact my son and your son are on the same team."

He chuckled. "Yes, that is quite ironic." He then went all serious. "Sakura, how is she?"

She gave him a serious nod. Playing 'catch up' was not why the two were in front of one another. "We ran a few tests and even ran it a couple times to be sure. And the results came out the same."

Kakashi felt his heart plummet but he kept his trained eye on her, not showing any emotion. "Results?"

"She's pregnant, Kakashi."

Kakashi's knees nearly buckled. That word was a shock to his system. He could remember the day when he found he was becoming a father to his own flesh and blood. "Pr…pr…pregnant?" he stuttered.

Sakura giggled. It wasn't often to see the famous copy ninja become speechless but when the moments did arise, it was always funny to see. "That's what I just said."

This was overwhelming for Kakashi. He was about to become a grandfather. He suddenly took a seat as his feet staggered. "I need to sit down. I think I'm getting too old for shocking news."

Sakura down right laughed. "Kakashi, you're only 44. You're still not that old yet."

He looked up her. "Coming from someone who is only 30… when I was your age…"

"Yes, I know. I was 16 at the time. Kakashi. I'm not stupid. You're 14 years older. But still 44 isn't that old yet. Look at Lady Tsunade. She was 50 when she became Hokage."

"And look at her now," Kakashi said, getting over the shocking news. "She's 68."

"And still as popular and cranky as ever," Sakura added. "Now, with that out of the way, Kimi is currently resting in bed. We may keep her over night for observation."

"May I see her?"

"Sure," Sakura smiled. Then just to tease Kakashi a little more as the man stood and began to walk by her she add, "Grandpa." She then giggled, making her way down the hall.

Kakashi's body froze at the word before a shiver went up his spine. "Just great…" he sighed. He soon found the power to move once again and walked into Kimi's room. He observed her for a moment before stepping over and taking a seat.

He wasn't sitting long before her eyes slowly fluttered opened. She immediately noticed where she was and felt a presence to her side. Turning she saw her father there beside her. "Dad…" she said softly. "What happened?"

Kakashi jerked at her words. "You collapsed. Your brother had Hitomi track me down and I brought you here."

"Why am I here?" she asked, slowly sitting up.

"I was worried. Sakura and her team ran a few tests." He took her hand. "This is a shock to me right now and I'm not sure how Sasuke will take it."

The way he was talking, Kimi began to get her nervous. "Dad, what is going on?" she repeated, fear in her voice.

"You're pregnant," he blurted suddenly.

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "No… I can't be."

"Kimi, you and Sasuke have sex from time to time, getting pregnant is bound to happen when not taking precautions."

"DAD!" she squeaked, embarrassed about him speaking of sex like that.

"It's true. And Sakura even made sure the tests was inclusive. You are indeed pregnant."

"Pregnant!?"

Both adults swiftly turned to the door to see Sasuke in the door. His ANBU mask in hand, revealing the pure evident shock on his face. His mask slipped out of his hands, falling to the floor with a clank. His eyes were completely bugging out of his head, worse than Kakashi ever could do. He fell slightly backwards, landing against the wall to support him.

"That was just about my reaction when I heard Sakumo was going be born," Kakashi said.

Kimi never heard Kakashi as she stared at Sasuke and the man was staring back her. That was not what he was expecting to hear upon his arrival back in the village.

Sasuke had a hard mission, trying to track down a missing nin. Gaara had asked for the Leaf's assistance in tracking down one of his own. And the traitor was quite tricky, which was the whole reason in getting Sasuke's help. His Sharingan was the best tactical advantaged to get the guy. Sasuke had figured it would take a month to do it and he was right.

Once handing the missing nin back to the authorities of the Sand Village, he made his three day journey back home only to immediately learn Kimi was in the hospital from collapsing during her training with her students. Luckily for him he had just given him the Hokage his full report but then Naruto informed him about Kimi. That was one good thing about Sasuke's wife being Naruto's son's Sensei. Naruto didn't want his son to be like him when he was a kid. The last thing Sasuke was expecting to hear was their last night together formed them a child.

"Serious…" Sasuke breathed.

"Sasuke, you know Sakura. She's very thorough with her examinations. She even did the tests twice to be sure."

Tears brimmed Kimi's eyes. "Your dream is finally coming true Sasuke. The Uchiha clan is going to be reborn." She brought her hands to her stomach. "Your child."

Sasuke pulled himself off the wall and slowly made his way over to the bed. Kakashi stood from the stool he was sitting at, allowing the man to sit. He quietly then made his way to the door, sneaking off, giving the soon to be parents some privacy.

Sasuke took a seat, resting a hand on Kimi's stomach. "My child," he breathed.

"Yes," she said. "Something you've wanted for years."

The Uchiha man suddenly leaned forward, kissing Kimi's stomach. "Hey there little one. I'll be sure to keep you safe and teach you all that I know. You will not grow up in the life I did. You will have…" he paused and looked up at his wife. "Two wonderful parents who will take good care of you. Not to mention a large extended family starting with the Hokage."

Kimi gasped. "Sasuke! We have to tell Naruto about this."

Though Naruto was Hokage now, many of his friends still referred to him informally. But they all knew to refer him formally when around people from a different village.

"Yes," he said looking serious. "I will ask for a leave of absence. There's no way in hell I'm going to miss this."

Kimi giggled as she pulled Sasuke to him for a kiss.

* * *

The moment Naruto found out about Sasuke's unborn child, he immediately declared out a celebration in honor of the new Uchiha. He was quite excited to know his friend was getting his dream now too. In light of the new information, he also gave Sasuke leave. The man was still an active ANBU, but until Sasuke felt it was good, he would work as a Jonin but only would take simple assignments, none that would take him away from the village for more than a day.

Naruto knew how important it was for Sasuke. This was his first kid and the next generation of Uchihas. Everyone knew it would take a very long time for the Uchiha name to become a great name again but at least the baby steps had finally started.

Being Kimi's doctor, Sakura immediately ordered light duty for Kimi. She too didn't want to take any risks. But that meant Kimi's students were going to be teacherless… at least until Sasuke offered to take them while Kimi was gone. For the first while, both Sasuke and Kimi would pair together to train her Genins but when she began to show, she began to lessen her time with the kids.

Everyone seemed to rejoice in the village of the upcoming Uchiha birth even going so far as to helping the new couple out with creating the nursery and being sure the baby would have everything they needed. Even Tsunade helped the young couple as much as she could.

During Kimi's second trimester, she had stopped wearing her usual ninja attire, but would not stop wearing her ninja headband. She wore the headband giving more honor to the village. Anytime she would walk through the village, everyone would stop to wave at her and offer to help her. She did get annoyed at the offered help but she couldn't blame them. Her pregnancy was special for the Uchiha name as soon Sasuke would no longer be the last Uchiha alive.

The only biggest thing that annoyed her the most was her constant mood swings. Her and Sasuke would often argue about it, leaving her in tears. But every single one of their friends who had children, which included Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Tenten and Sakura, all said that was completely normal and to just let it slide. Once the baby was born, things would be different.

Upon the beginning of the third trimester, Kimi continued to get bigger and her movements were getting slower. Sakura was visiting her every day to be sure Kimi and the baby were good. Sakura was damned well determined to make sure the infant was born healthy. Kakashi and his wife were also often around to be sure things were good. After all this was Kakashi's first grandchild and though for the first while he wasn't sure what to think of the idea of being a grandparent, but after having a good talk with Tsunade as she treated herself as Grandma to Naruto and Sakura's child, he soon accepted the idea and actually was getting quite excited.

On one of the check ups, Sakura wanted to do an ultra sound to see how the baby was doing. She had got both parents to look at the baby monitor.

"Look Sasuke," Kimi said. "We've created a new life."

Sasuke smiled. "Yes." He kissed his wife's head and then noticed something with the baby. "Sakura… umm… what is that?" he asked pointing to something on the monitor.

Sakura looked and then blinked and looked again. She narrowed her eyes at it before gasping. "Oh my god!" she squeaked.

"What!?" Kimi gasped, alert.

Sakura turned with a grin. "You're having a boy!"

"We are!" Sasuke blinked. "How can you…" he stopped and then tilted his head at the image again, looking at what he pointed out. His eyes then widened. "Holy…"

"Honey!" Kimi snapped. She knew the man was about to swear and didn't want to have the baby hear it. She knew the baby could hear sounds from within the womb.

He blinked several times. "That's our son…"

Kimi smiled, seeing his bewilderment face. "Yup that he is. I thought you guys always said it's hard to see the sex of the baby."

Sakura nodded. "It is. But sometimes if the baby is turned the right away and not curled too much in a ball, it can be seen. However it is harder to tell a girl though. I mean the baby's rear could be facing upward and what that happens, it can be determined wrong."

Sasuke was now completely on cloud nine. Not only was a new Uchiha coming into the world but it was going to be a boy. The first male Uchiha. With that knowledge, the nursery could be painted in blues and greens, perfect for a boy.

Since Sasuke took up living in his parents' home, he had turned his brother's bedroom into the nursery and he and Kimi took his parents bedroom. He hoped that one day the community of Uchihas would flourish again.

* * *

As the ninth month was drawing to a close, Kimi was a huge balloon. She felt like she would give birth any day. The baby wouldn't stop kicking and often kept her up half the night. The only time the baby would stop is when Sasuke would wrap his arm around Kimi's stomach. It was then Kimi would be able to go back to sleep. But by morning, the baby would start back up again. Kimi swore the child was going to be like his father.

Since the day learning they were having a son, it was decided on the boy's name. They were going to name their son Sachi Uchiha. They had even begun already calling him that while still in the womb. They had decided on the name for a reason 'sa' for taking after his father and 'chi' for idea in the last name. Everyone thought that was really cute, even Kakashi saw that was well thought out name.

One evening as the two were getting ready for bed, Kimi was feeling odd all day and she couldn't place her finger on it. She had just changed into her nightclothes when she felt a pain in her side.

"Kimi?" Sasuke asked going to her side.

"I don't…" she winced again. "Oh god! Sasuke. I think it's time!"

"Time? Time for what?" he blinked, confused.

She hissed as she felt another pain. She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "The baby you numbskull!"

His eyes widened. "Damn! We have to get you to the hospital and quick!"

"I… don't think there's time. Besides. Sakura and I have been thinking of doing home birthing."

He blinked. "Home birthing?"

"Yes. Quick, call Sakura. Tell her I'm in labour and I'm sure she'll be here in a swirl of cherry blossoms."

Sasuke ran from the room, heading to the main area where he could call Sakura. It took Sasuke several minutes to get back and when he did Sakura was trailing behind him. Kimi was sitting in Sasuke's old room on a spare bed. She knew it was going to get messy and did not want to ruin her bed she shared with Sasuke.

"How are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I think I'm in labour as there's pains in my side."

Sakura went and did her check up and sure enough Kimi was right. She was about to give birth. She turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, go and get me a basin of warm water, towels and scissors."

"What's going on!?" called out Naruto as he rushed into the room.

"Naruto!" Sasuke blinked, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Kimi ignored the men while dealing with her labour pains and listening to Sakura's instructions.

"You said it's time. And I wanted to know what you meant," Naruto said.

Sasuke grabbed his friend and though the man was the Hokage, for the moment, Sasuke didn't care. He yanked the man out of the room and into the hallway.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

"You dolt! My wife is about to give birth!"

"Oh…" he blinked. "Oh! This is so exciting!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You sometimes are such a loser you know that!?"

"Yeah, I know, but I ignore you. So what do we do?"

"Well unlike when Sakura gave birth, you have to stay out here and this time play the waiting game."

"That sucks!" Naruto whined.

"Didn't think the Hokage still whined," joked Kakashi as he arrived in the hallway.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto grinned, turning.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto. You're Hokage now. I'm not your Sensei." He looked to Sasuke. "So my Grandson is soon going to be here?"

"Then I'm just in time," Tsunade said as she pushed her way by Kakashi and then Naruto.

"Where you going Granny Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura is not going to do this by herself. I'm going to help," Tsunade said. "Besides I delivered your son, now didn't I?"

Naruto groaned. "Yeah, yeah."

"I better go get what Sakura wanted," Sasuke said. He then went down the hall, as more of Kimi and Sasuke's friends were quick to arrive. When Sasuke had gone to call Sakura, he called most of their closest friends.

Tsunade disappeared into the spare room and began to assist Sakura in getting Kimi ready to give birth. Soon enough Kimi's water broke, completely soaking the sheets and the clothes she was wearing. By this time Sasuke was the only male in the room giving his wife his support.

"Sasuke," Tsunade called as both Sakura and Tsuande began to undress Kimi. "Go to your room and get Kimi a dry dressing gown."

Sasuke got up and left the room while the women finished undressing Kimi. He soon came back in with a simple dressing gown for her to wear. With help, Kimi was soon all dry again and the sheets on the bed were replaced. The contractions were getting closer and closer together and both women knew it was soon time.

Eventually the time came when the contractions were close enough together Kimi was then forced to begin pushing. Sakura was nearly between her raised legs while a sheet was over top of the knees preventing Sasuke from seeing everything.

Sasuke was up by his wife holding her hand as she was giving it a death grip. Kimi had started crying from the pain but knew the pain was a good pain as she was bringing a new life into the world. Tsunade stood on the sidelines with a blanket in hand to curl the baby up in and cut the Umbilical cord when it was time.

Even with her death grip, Sasuke was not bothered one bit as he reached down, kissing her forehead. "It's ok, honey. Just a little longer."

"Sasuke," she cried. "I love you so much."

"I love you as well. Now, lets bring our baby into the world."

"On the count of three, push with all your might," Sakura said. "One…two…three…PUSH!"

Kimi began pushing knuckles going white. Sasuke immediately lost all feeling in his fingers as she gripped. As he pushed, a loud scream came out of her, alerting to those in the hallway she was now giving birth.

"PUSH!" Sakura yelled over the screams.

"Come on honey, you can do it! Push!" Sasuke yelled, trying to help.

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING!" she shouted through her screams and tears.

"I see the head!" Sakura said grinning. "Just a little more Kimi. You're doing great! Just probably a few more pushes and it will be over!"

Kimi continued to push with all her might until suddenly she felt her body empty out and a baby's cry was heard throughout the room. Tsunade was quick to wrap the baby and cut the cord and then went into the adjoining bathroom to clean the baby up.

"You did it!" Sasuke said as his hand was finally let go.

Sakura moved to the head of the bed and helped Kimi to slide up and lowered her knees down. She then removed all the soiled blankets, covering Kimi with clean ones. Just then Tsunade returned with the newborn infant, handing the baby boy to Sasuke first.

"Congratulations," Tsunade said. "You're proud parents to a healthy baby boy.

Sasuke looked at his son and instantly was in love with the boy. So this was how Naruto and Kakashi felt when their sons were born. He then lowered himself down allowing the new mother to hold her baby son.

Sakura stepped away from the bed, going out to the other room to let the others know. "Baby boy Uchiha has been born!" she announced.

"WOOHOO!" Naruto grinned as he went over and hugged his wife, kissing her.

Kakashi pushed himself past the couple, straight into the room so he could be the first non-immediate family to look upon the infant.

He smiled as he looked at his exhausted daughter smiling and talking to her son. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Kimi looked up. "Dad," she smiled tiredly. "Come meet your grandson. Sachi."

He pulled his mask down and went over to the couple. He took a seat on Kimi's other side and looked at the infant. "He's beautiful, Kimi."

Sasuke looked at his former Sensei. "Want to hold him Kakashi?"

"I would love to."

Sasuke carefully took the bundle of joy from the mother's arms and walked over to the other side of the bed, handing the infant to Kakashi. Kakashi took special care in holding the infant as the child's eyes looked up at him.

"Hey there," Kakashi said. "I'm your Grandpy. Though I think I'll have you call me Grandpa Kakashi."

The door then slid open as many heads popped their heads through looking at the happy family. However they could not get a good look at Kakashi's face as he kept his face well hidden around the baby.

"Damn it!" Naruto whispered. "He's damn clever."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "You're the Hokage, you could always order him to show you his face."

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru looked at the couple again. "Ah man.. I need to find myself a woman so I can smile like that."

Everyone around looked at Shikamaru like he grew a second head. The Jonin best strategist looked around. "What? I can change my mind about women can't I?"

They all started to giggle as they backed away, letting the group bond with the new bundle of joy. Naruto was quick to pull away and announced to the entire village of the birth to the next Uchiha dynasty.


End file.
